Crazy
by KawaiiKitsune1
Summary: I tried to make it funny, but you know how that goes. The Spirit Hunters are sitting in the Makai picking on one another when Botan calls with their new assignment. Sorry I really suck at summaries. Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic so far...(thus the name fanfiction.net --shrugs--) They all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, my idol! ^_^ Its like PG-13 now, but it may get a lil spicy later --wink wink, nudge nudge-- Have fun! Laugh! And please R/R...my inbox is so lonely. =( Oh yes, and btw I have no idea where I wanna take this so your ideas are much welcome, and believe me...I need em! Send them on by, and enjoy! =P  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Hey Hiei," Kuwabara slobbered as he took another bite of his ripe, Makai apple.  
  
"What could you possibly want now?" Hiei groaned. Ningens' could be so annoying.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked innocently, apple pieces falling out of his mouth. Hiei blinked for a second as his mind adjusted.  
  
"And why would I tell you?" Hiei retorted, poking a small stick into the burning embers of their campfire. In truth, he didn't even know how old he was, but it didn't matter, one shouldn't worry about something so unimportant.  
  
"Do you wanna start something, shorty?" The carrot-top challenged as he brandished his orange spirit sword.  
  
Hiei smirked maliciously, "If it gave me the satisfaction of cutting you to pieces, bring it on human." Kuwabara gasped then furrowed his thick eyebrows.  
  
"Fine! Right here, right now," he shrieked as he jumped up, nearly spilling his share of the chicken. "OOWwwww! Urameshi!" Yusuke waved his smoking index finger in the air as he set down a fresh, dry bundle of firewood.  
  
"Now children, what did I tell you about fighting while I was gone?" Yusuke smiled as he took a seat beside his enraged friend. "Kuwabara I never seen you jump so high in your life," he chuckled.  
  
Kuwabara set his jaw and said weakly, "You didn't have to shoot me *there*..."  
  
The small bunch of four ate most of their meal in silence, one of them getting up occasionally to place another stick on the fire. The tranquil moon shone overhead, turning the night into day and casting eerie shadows on the forest floor. Yusuke sighed. It was so much clearer here than in the Ningenkai, there was no pollution from cars or nuclear power plants, no garbage littering the side of roads, the place was almost unreal. It was so nurturing, the wildlife seemed so peaceful....well...with the exceptions of some fire demons, and those damn giant bird things.  
  
"So.." Kurama softly broke the silence, "What did the spirit detective and I miss?"  
  
"Oh, he just got all cocky when I asked him how old he was..." Kuwabara scoffed.  
  
"You are not one to speak, baka," Hiei interjected as he slowly stood up, brushing a leaf from the bottom of his cloak.  
  
Kurama winked, "Hiei knows *alot* of good things." Kuwabara and Yusuke stared blankly at him, drool oozing from the edges of their mouths. Hiei smirked, his fox had a way of hinting to things without actually giving them away to the simple-minded.  
  
"Yusuke! I know your there!" A distinct feminine voice screamed from behind the cute spirit detective. Kuwabara wrinkled his nose in a confused fashion.  
  
"Hey I think your butt is trying to communicate with you Urameshi," Kuwabara informed matter-of-factly. Yusuke rolled his brown eyes as he plucked the cover-up sized box from his back pocket. Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm in an attempt to seat him.  
  
"Just one swing kitsune, just one," the fire demon panted as he unsheathed his katana.  
  
"One blow to his head to end the fools' misery."  
  
"What is it Boton?" Yusuke inquired as he flipped open the top to the small black container.  
  
Kuwabara momentarily shoved Yusuke out of the way, "Oh hey Botan!" He blushed, puttng on one of his charming, bright as sunshine smiles.  
  
"Hi Kuwabara," Boton sighed, flicking her light blue hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Yusuke growled, pushing the Ningen back in his place. He ran his callused hand smoothly over his slick hair, then asked pessimisticly, "What did the toddler screw up now?" 


End file.
